


Blackwell Panic!

by darekafukasakara



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darekafukasakara/pseuds/darekafukasakara
Summary: Victoria Chase was really angry and all she wanted is to kill Max Caulfied... And get sure she is safe and sound.





	Blackwell Panic!

Victoria was fucking angry.

There is nothing unusual, the Queen Bee of Blackwell had been getting closed to furious anger mood every minute at this rednecks hole in two hours of fast driving through the nearest wannabe-civilization in Portland. Blonde girl had been missing for her old Seattle life almost all the time since she had got application to the one of the most famous photography academy in the whole country… And since one disgusting tasteless hipster trash had dare to study in her class, and, moreover, live in two steps across her dorm room.

Maxine Fucking Caulfield.

Max.

Hobbit-like brown-haired girl with ancient instant camera was always pissing Victoria off. Her stupid puns, clothes from the nearest trash bin (or local second hand, what could be worse?) and damned childish smiles made Victoria to bite someone. Especially herself.

Todays’ photography class was the sweet piece of the huge shit cake Victoria had had eat whole last year. Maxine (Victoria can’t help to stop call her that. How she can choose this boyish variation if Maxine sounds better in all cases?) didn’t show at lesson so blonde girl finally could get a material with almost forgotten pleasure… But now she can’t recall even the theme they had been studying for. Every fucking minute Victoria’s gaze unintentionally got through the class to the empty Maxines’ seat. “What’s wrong with her in that fucking time?” blonde girl asked herself. “Did she decide she became so damned talented to don’t come to classes? Or that punk scum finally got drunk and killed her?” That thought was… Not so warm as it should be.

As if it was not enough for her, Mark asked her to stay at class after the end, and instead of discussing her last work for contest she was hoping he just asked her to bring Max her fucking homework sheets!

So now, Victoria was fucking angry and walking to the dorm with unstoppable desire to kill Mark, Kate, who could bring the damned worksheets to her beloved girlfriend, and everyone at the campus. The thought about Kate dating Max made Victorias’ guts cling a little. She doesn’t exactly know what type of relationship between the two girls, but the holy Kate was almost the one who could say Max Caulfield is her friend. Except of punk scum, of course, but who counts stupid dropouts?

“Nobody, I suppose”. But blond girl couldn’t help to get calm when she had been seeing them together.

Step across the hall.

On the right.

Imagine the blue-haired punk instead of Max’s door.

Kick the door.

Get some sort of pleasure.

Kick the door one more time.

Successfully stop the fist in an inches of Stupfields’ face.

Max’s blue brightfull eyes had wide opened, the top of her nose had shifted a little, and she had got a step back, gazing at Victoria with fear.

Blond girl momentarily had confused and put the hand down. “Don’t scare her at least one day, Victoria”, she thought. “So… What to say?”

“V-Victoria?”, a humble soft voice has reached her ears. There was something wrong with it.

“What’s wrong with you?”, she said before the thinking. She had bit her tongue. “Damn, Victoria!”

Max widened her eyes and Victoria saw a tiny tears in its corners.

“I-I-I”, had begun hipster, but suddenly coughed and turn her head down, trying to handle with uncontrolled breathing. She turned back and took a glass of water from somewhere right of her. Victoria traces her hand’s movement and saw a bunch of drugs on the wooden plate near Max’s bed.

Tears... Cough... Lacking at classes...

A scary thought ran through her mind.

Max is… ill?

Victoria felt her heart raced. Blond girl momentarily had forgotten the illusive hatred she emits in attempts to hid the fact she drastically has a crush to the hipsterest trash in whole Arcadia Bay. Now all she actually wanted to know is whether Caulfield is ill and can she help her.

“Are you fucking dying or what?”, another phrase without any thought. “Shit, Victoria!”

“I-I-I-“, Max has been trying to say, but cough again. After a few second she continued. “Got a little… C-C-Chr… Cold. Sorry, can’t speak for long”.

At the end Max has been almost muffing.

“Hhm, okay…”, Victoria thinks for a little. “Do you need something?”

“Of course, not from you, bitch!”, runs sad thought in her head, but suddenly Max agreed.

“I- I would watch…” her cheeks became red and she turn her gaze down.

“Watch? What?”

“There is an anime I’ve found…”, Max actually got nervous. “I-If you don’t mind… We… We can watch it… Together…”

She stretched her hand to the bed and blonde girl saw Max’s laptop with anime’s page on the screen.

Two girls in black school uniform, one is with long silver hair, other is with brown hairstyle, like Max herself.

Silver-haired was ready to kiss brown-haired.

‘Strawberry Panic!’ in the bottom of the art.

Victoria felt how her cheeks begun to burn and heart raced to the throat.

And had came to Max’s room, got the door shut after her.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny slice of life came into my mind after this incredible anime, sorry for so short length!  
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it \\(@^_^@)/


End file.
